Precision Photonics Corporation proposes to develop and demonstrate the key technologies for a laser based multi-pathogen diagnostic system for HIV and common co-infections. The ultimate goal is to provide very low cost, easy to use tests at the point of care to help diagnose HIV and its co-infections in resource limited settings. The technology will use novel diode laser illumination and ultra-sensitive detection techniques with low cost optics and lasers, analogous to a DVD sensor head. By combining sensitive detection with an immunoassay format, reagent consumption is minimized. An array of detection spots and segregated tracers allow multi-analyte detection for multi-pathogen diagnosis. In the proposed project, we will (i) develop the diode laser platform to work in an immunoassay format, (ii) optimize the assay components for detection of HIV-1 p24 antigen, anti-HIV p24 antibodies, and anti-HCV core antibodies, and (iii) perform a proof-of-principle multi-analyte detection using characterized samples. An internationally recognized clinical team has been assembled to take the technology into clinical trials in Phase 2. [unreadable] [unreadable]